Small Beginnings
by Midnightmadness7
Summary: The many adventures over the years from Nate, Sam, and Sully. A collection of one-shots about their adventures together. Uncharted 4 spoilers, obviously.


I just finished Uncharted 4 a little over a week ago, and it has inspired me to write so many more stories. I love Sam as a character, so I plan on doing some things with him in my writing. He being introduced really opened so many more doors in my ideas, so I hope you enjoy the story. Also, if it wasn't already extremely obvious, there will be some Uncharted 4 spoilers, I suppose. Very light ones, but ones nonetheless.

Anyway, this will be a collection of oneshots, mostly about the crazy adventures of Nathan, Sam, and Sully. I'm not sure how often I can update, but I will do my best to keep it frequent. Also, these will be in no particular order. Ah well, as always, I do not own uncharted, and please review and let me know what you think.

Two Weeks Ago

Nathan sat in his bed, keeping to himself and doing his best to keep busy. It had been two weeks already since Sam had left the orphanage, and he had missed him terribly. Sam had always been there to stick up for him and just keep him company, but ever since he left, he had been rather lonely.

The first night Sam had been gone, a lot of the boys had ganged up on Nate and started harassing him before dinner, and ever since then, he had been skipping supper just so that they would leave him alone. Nate felt a small ache from right behind his eyes from a headache that had been crawling through his head for the past hour. Probably from hunger, Nate thought to himself as he heard his stomach grumble.

Nate considered all of the possibilities as he stood up from his bed, stretching, planning his next move. He was so hungry, but wasn't sure if he felt like facing the boys tonight. Looking at one of his books, he picked it up, holding it to himself as he started to walk down the hall to the mess hall. He kept an eye out, and the coast seemed mostly clear.

He sat by himself, eating his dinner as fast as he could, trying not to draw attention to himself. Opening his book, he kept his nose in it, keeping his attention on that. It was fine, up until he heard a scoff from behind himself.

"Look who decided to show up to dinner. Finally over the fact that your stupid brother left you here for good?" Nathan didn't even have time to look to see who had said it before his book was ripped out of his hands.

"Give me back my book!" Nate yelled, reaching through the small group of boys who were enjoying tossing it to each other. "And shut up about my brother!"

"Why? He's a good for nothing moron, and you'll turn out just like him!" The boys laughed out loud, taunting Nate and pushing him to his limits.

This had caught one of the sister's attention, and she immediately ran over to try and break up the fight, but it had been a few moments too late. As she was running over to them, Nate had charged at one of the boys holding his book, and had managed to punch him in the nose, making the boy drop his book.

One of the larger boys grabbed Nate while another had punched him in the face twice, making him feel his face heat up and bruise. Two more sisters ran over, breaking up the fight.

"Nathan! What do you have to say for yourself?" Sister Christine yelled, making him flinch.

" I didn't start it! He took my book!" Nate yelled back, not mentioning what was said about Sam. He kept his hand on his right cheek bone, feeling it become sore and bruised quickly.

"We're going to have a talk tonight. This is almost as bad as when your brother was here, causing trouble at every chance he got." Sister said, grabbing Nate by the scruff of his shirt and out of the room….

…

It was 2AM and Nate had just snuck out of the window with the signal from Sam on his mind. He hadn't seen Sam since three days after he left. He was aching to see his older brother to rid of the loneliness that has been biting at him. Sam always had a way to make him feel better when he was down, and that was just what he needed right then.

Nate finally reached the base of the roof Sam was waiting at, but he was just a bit too short to reach the gutter to pull himself up.

"Sam! I can't reach!" Nate whispered up, but he got no response. After a moment, Nate looked around suspiciously, wondering if Sam had gotten in trouble.

His fears disappeared when he heard a response. "Nathan, come on! I'll help you up."

Nate looked back up to the roof, and found Sam laying across the edge of the roof, hand extended out to Nate.

Nate jumped up, grabbing Sam's hand and got pulled up, finally up to the roof with his brother.

"It's great to see you, Nate. How have you been holding up in there?" Sam asked, looking down to Nate and trying to make eye contact. "What happened to your face, Nathan?" Sam stretched out a hand to touch it, trying to see if it was real or not. Unfortunately, Nate pushing his hand away was proof enough that it wasn't his imagination.

Nate sighed deeply, confessing, "I hit one of the boys, and he punched me back."

"Why did you punch him in the first place? I told you to stay out of trouble before I left."

"He was talking about you, and he grabbed my book, and-" But Sam cut him off, putting his hands on his shoulders.

Sam sighed, eyeing the bruise on Nathan's cheek. "Look, little brother, I know it sucks, and I know it's hard, but you just have to ignore them. They aren't worth your time. And everything they say isn't true anyway, so don't get so bothered. I know the truth, and so do you."

Nathan nodded, keeping his eyes down, feeling slightly ashamed for acting out.

"Hey," Sam continued, "promise me that you'll stay out of trouble, okay?" When Nathan nodded, he smiled at him. "So, I got this job, and I'm gonna get us to a good place once you can leave that place. Alright? And hey, I think I can visit you a little bit more often, okay?" Nate's eyes lighted up at the sound of that.

"Really?" Nate asked, giving Sam a smile. Sam put his arm around his brother, walking towards the other end of the roof.

"Yep. Also, I met this girl, and she is so good looking." Nate snickered, punching his brother's side lightly.

…

So, let me know what you think! I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas you would like me to try and write, let me know! And also, let me know what I can do to better myself for the next time I write. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
